Sake, Smoke and Lips
by AliasOfWestgate
Summary: Gojyo in a bar, drinking with a human that's asked him about kissing. Shounen-ai, GojHak, HakGoj, GojSan and implied SanGok. Read and Review, please!


Alias: Heya everyone. I'm back again, still no Junket Quest, but life is insane as always. I may not have school, but working a bad job while attempting to find better one is not much easier. *laughs* Here's another ficlet to enjoy in the meantime. Gojyo here would NOT be quiet. It's actually outright shounen-ai too, enjoy! 

Gojyo: Girlie! Why you! *smirks anyway* Not as if I don't say this to the others anyway. Heh.  *saunters back to his place on the insomniac authoress' bed, lounges and lights another ciggie* 

``````````````````````````````````````

PG: as in kissing, innuendo galore and the ramblings of one who's never sated. 

Pairings: Gojyo/Hakkai, Hakkai/Gojyo…Gojyo/Sanzo, implied Sanzo/Goku.

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki and its characters belong to Kazuya Minekura-Sensei, if they didn't I'd not be in university, ne? 

                    Sake, Smoke and Lips

                                   By AliasOfWestgate 

You know, I think about this too much. But it has to be said…kissing is different no matter who does it. Also who you kiss too.  I would know it, of this strange little group we travel with. Hakkai rarely talks about his Kanan, and the lousy monk professes to know nothing of it. The saru you ask? What about him? Remember who we're talking about! Goku has three settings: eat, fight and where's Sanzo? Now will you let me continue? 

I think the most fun of it all is, when people don't expect you to be kissing a certain someone. Now you all know my feelings on the ladies, but the men? Ah….that has its appeal on its own. Hakkai and the lousy monk, both of them are very different but that's what makes the whole thing enjoyable in the end. 

Hakkai's kisses are strangely sweet. He tends to taste of sake, when we do happen to kiss. It's not much of a fight when we do either. I enjoy that! Even with that bitter taste on his lips….he's still hungry for something. That I can feel in the urgency. He tends to even pin _me down in the middle of this. He loves to do this when we have separate rooms, and the others are far enough away that we have no worries. More than a few of these sessions have happened hidden away from the world, the monk and the saru.  Escape for both of us really, bittersweet as it is. I've woken up more than once to him standing near my bedside, though I've turned the tables on our smiling driver just as often. (Or tried to do so!) _

   The smile on his face when he's seen me in the low lighting a true one, and I'd prefer to see those as often as I can. His hands are usually all through my long hair and his green eyes closed. The tragic beauty of his face is usually enough to melt most hearts, I've noticed.  If they knew the longing in his lips and arms when we do finally get our time alone after the daily stupidity of this journey, I'm not sure they'd last. He has an incredibly strong embrace for one that looks so frail. It's from the Ki techniques. We trained together for three years before this journey, and the training looks quiet and sublime, but it's deceiving, much like him. That grace hides strength both me and our enemies underestimate some days. With all that strength he has, he still leans on me afterwards. I wrap my arms around him, shelter him for a change. Instead of him protecting us in battle. 

I can't deny I prefer Hakkai's company, but there's still the puzzle of the Monk. Yes Sanzo-Sama, the one man that all desire. Who I get to mock on a daily basis!  Is actually a very exciting one to lock lips with. It's usually a surprise attack, with him attempting to get the one up on me. Or at least he thinks it's a surprise attack. Now his kisses are stolen roughly, tasting of the Marlboro cigarettes he smokes. Usually when we know no one is around, with the saru and Hakkai gone shopping. The monk's kiss is very much a challenge, since he tries to take over things…battling for control over the pace, wordlessly.  He's still very inexperienced at it; for all that he tries to control things with me. I tend to let him have the illusion of it for about two seconds, then take over. Even then, it's a bit of a fight. I've been shoved into walls for doing that, since he wants that control back. Not enough to bruise, he's not that stupid. Enough usually to the point where he'd love to think I'll submit next time. Even threats of the Banishing Gun's use don't intimidate me here. He wants to learn something from me, that he doesn't say…just attempts to take, with no explanation. It's rough; it's almost always spontaneous which is major turn on, no matter how much he thinks he's taking me by surprise. Teeth biting my lips and a probing tongue that insists it's _his_ game.  It hasn't gone beyond this yet, but I still see some potential. I can guess his ultimate goal, even if he doesn't talk about it, and it's not with me. Not that I mind, I just smirk back at him after these incredibly intense little clashes. That annoys him even more, while we settle down to playing some poker while waiting for the other two to come back. 

Hakkai knows this goes on, but says very little. I don't think he minds…since I end up with him more often than not. He's also not stupid enough to get jealous, like some of the catty women I used to spend my nights with. I've told him I oblige the monk mostly cause it's a game to me, another way to irritate him. I get a hella kick out of it, which gets Sanzo even angrier at me later on.  Either way, both men have something unique in their kiss that is something worth remembering. Now that you've heard me ramble on about this, get me another drink will ya?  

```````````````````````````````````````

Owari! ^_^   

Coming Soon: Junket Quest chapter 5! 


End file.
